


Coming Back From Rock Bottom

by BlueButterflyRose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anorexia, Brotherly Affection, M/M, Multi, Musicians, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueButterflyRose/pseuds/BlueButterflyRose
Summary: After failing to advance to the Grand Prix Seung Gil thinks it's the end of his career. Until a girl that is half Korean and half American convinces him to try again. Now with a new coach, new rink mates, and a new theme Seung Gil is determined to win the competition this season. But will this change be a good thing? Or will he fail in the end?





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic here so please bear with me as I try to put it together during the chapters! This fic is mostly JJSeung but also goes in depth with Seung Gil's past and present. Hope you guys enjoy!

The first time Seung Gil met her he was at his worst state. 

He had failed to advance to the Grand Pix and the people of Seoul critized him horribly when he got back. 

Not only that but his secret relationship with JJ was revealed to the public and his coach had been furious. 

Min So had been the one to hurt him the most when he got back. 

She told him that she was breaking their contract and that there were better skaters out there she could train.

She was disgusted by him, called him every single insult she could think of referring him as mostly a disgrace to South Korea.

Most of all she said it was better that he killed himself. 

And he agreed with her. 

He had been standing at bridge with tears streaming down his cheeks getting ready to end his own life when he heard her voice. 

“You’re not going to do it are you?” 

Startled he turned around and there stood the girl about his age medium length pink hair soaked in the rain dreanching the black dress she was wearing. 

“I was planning to. Why do you care? You probably hate me as much as everyone else in this town does.” He spat out coldly feeling bitter than a woman was stopping him from committing suicide when another encouraged him to do it. 

“Not everyone in this town hates you.” She said as she walked towards him and without warning began to wipe his tears away. 

He nearly jerked away at her touch. He wasn’t really used to affectionate displays in public expect for an occasional hug from JJ and his younger brother Sang Kil. But this woman. Something about her persense seemed to comfort him somehow and he allowed her to wipe away his tears. 

“I don’t hate you. Your brother surely doesn’t hate you and you still have your fans.” She continued as she moved her hands away from his face. 

“But I failed South Korea.” He chocked out. 

“So? You failed. So what? It’s not the end of the world. You can try again.” She said matter-of factly while putting her hands on her hips. 

“But I don’t even have a coach. My old one broke off our contract after I failed to advance to the Grand Prix.” He said his eyes widening a little bit at how this woman of all people seemed to comfort him. 

“So? Find a new coach. A coach that will support you and give you encouragement. Then start skating again. You still have time.” She countered back. 

That’s when he realized she was right. He still had a chance to redeem himself. All he needed was a new coach, new costumes and a new theme that would showcase himself a lot better. He found himself nodding at her.

“Thank you. For helping me.” He said though it sounded like a whisper. 

“Your welcome.” She said with a smile that nearly made his heart flutter. Damn he shouldn’t be thinking like that. He was still in love with JJ. 

It was then he noticed she was shivering. On instinct he took off his old Korea team jacket and draped it over her shoulders. He didn’t care if that would mean he would never get it back. It was part of his past with Min So Park and he really needed to stay away from that part of his life. Her shocked face nearly caused him to smirk.

“Don’t catch a cold.” He said to her before walking back to his car and driving off, not looking back even once.

He had some work to do.


	2. Her Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung Gil contacts his younger brother's coach to form a contract. Along with the contract comes along a second encounter with the girl he met at the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So this chapter is a bit longer than the last one and just to be clear Seung Gil's parents are dead in this story but they will be mentioned from time to time. Enjoy!

Finding a coach was surprisingly easy thanks to his younger brother. 

Sang Kil Lee, the younger brother of Seung Gil Lee, was a 14-year-old singer and figure skater often known as Korea’s Angel by his fans. The brothers were very close and got along really well despite their stark different personalities. While Seung Gil was serious and brave, Sang Kil was outgoing and shy.

Normally Sang Kil wasn’t really good at giving suggestions for anything but when his older brother informed him that he needed a new coach the youngest Lee brother jumped up to the opportunity and convinced his older brother to consider his own current coach Seiji Goto.

Seung Gil had heard stories about the former Japanese figure skater. He was at the top until a car accident caused him to lose his right leg and end his career so quickly. Now the man was in his thirties, engaged and coaching figure skaters in Seoul after moving there from Japan. Two of those figure skaters were Sang Kil and his boyfriend Loki. There was a female figure skater he trained though Sang Kil didn’t mention her name. 

Knowing that he didn’t have much time to find a new coach Seung Gil quickly agreed to make a contract with the Japanese man. When he got the phone number from his brother he was quick to dial it wanting this contract made as soon as possible. Seiji picked up after two rings. A gentle voice similar to his late father’s entered his ears. 

“Hello?”

“You’re Seiji Goto right?” He asked but then mentally slapped himself for asking such a stupid question. 

“Yes I am. And you are?” The Japanese man asked with a small laugh. 

“Seung Gil Lee.” He answered bluntly. 

“Ah! You’re Sang Kil’s older brother! How can I help you?” The former figure skater asked in a kind and polite tone.

“I want you to be my new coach.” He said getting to the point.

“Your new coach? What happened between you and Min So Park?” Seiji asked with a hint of confusion in his voice. 

Seung Gil hesitated. He debated whether to tell the man the truth of what happened between him and his former coach but ultimately decided against it. 

“She’s no longer a part of my career. My brother recommended that I should ask you as my coach because it would be more beneficial to my career as a figure skater. So will you become my coach?” He asked hoping the man wasn’t going to critize him.

“Well considering your brother has said good words about your skating and your past performances are impressive, I guess I could take you in as my fourth skater.” Seiji answered finally. 

“Thank you so much Mr. Goto.” Seung Gil said relieved. 

“Just Seiji is fine with me young man. Come to the skating rink tomorrow with your brother. I’ll have a contract made for you to sign and my other two skaters will be meeting you as well. Good day Seung Gil.” The man said before hanging up. 

The Korean man ended the call with a sigh. That had gone easier than he thought it would. He mentally noted that he already knew two of his three rink mates so the thought of skating with familiar faces eased him a little. And having his brother’s coach as his own would mean that he would get to spend more time with Sang Kil which brought a genuine smile on his face at the thought of the only person besides JJ he was fond of. 

When he told his brother the good news the teen nearly tackled him into a hug while squealing in delight which Seung Gil had predicted would happen once he told him. He spent the night listening to his younger brother talk excitedly about his soon to be coach.

* * *

His new coach was nicer than his old one. 

Once Seung Gil had woken up the next morning Sang Kil already had breakfast out and informed him to get dress quickly as to make a good first impression on former Japanese figure skater by showing up to the rink early.

He was quick to get dressed and eat the well prepared meal his brother made for him while thanking him for a good meal receiving a hug from the teen in the process. However when he about to get his skating gear his brother suddenly stopped him.

“You’re not going to need those for the first few weeks.” Sang Kil said surprising him.

“How come?” He asked a little stunned by the sudden change. 

“He did it with all of us when after we signed the contract with him. You’ll find out when we get there.” The teen said with a wink and a playful smile.

Seeing that his brother wasn’t going to tell him anything else Seung Gil nodded and they went to the skating rink. When they got there he was surprised that it was bigger than the one he went to when he trained under Min So Park. At his brother’s urging he stepped inside where he realized that it was a performing arts studio and a skating rink combined. According to Sang Kil only professional skaters and coaches rented the skating rink to use which relieved him as he wouldn’t have to worry much about encountering any of his crazy fans. 

The teen dragged him to the entrance of the locker rooms where he met Seiji for the first time. Clad in a pinstripe suit with a white dress shirt, a blue tie, and black dress shoes, the former Japanese figure skater was just as handsome as he was during his career. 

“Seung Gil Lee the man I wanted to see! Pleased to meet you.” Seiji said they shook hands with a warm smile on his face. 

“Likewise. Thank you for agreeing to become my coach on such short notice.” He said politely with a small smile thanking god that his new coach was friendly. 

“Of course. There’s nothing in world that brightens my day when I get an offer to train a new pupil.” The black-haired man exclaimed as he noticed that there was a cat on his shoulders. 

“Coach are the other rink mates here yet?” Sang Kil asked as he entered the men’s locker room.

“Loki is already on the ice Sang Kil.” Seiji called as the teen disappeared through the door.

“There was a female figure skater you’re training am I correct? Where is she?” Seung Gil asked noting lack of attention to his other new rink mate. 

‘You are correct Seung Gil and to answer your second question she’s standing right behind you.” The former figure skater said. 

Startled he quickly turned around and almost right away his jaw dropped in shock. 

It was her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the summary of Seung Gil's younger brother as promised:  
> Name: Sang Kil Lee  
> Age: 14  
> Blood Type: AB  
> Birthday: March 21  
> Relatives: Seung Gil Lee (older brother/ guardian), Unnamed parents (deceased)  
> Relationships: [Seung Gil Lee] Sang Kil is his younger brother so he admires Seung Gil ever since they were little. He’s one of the few people that Seung Gil is ever affectionate to so he cherish’s these moments ever since their parents died two years prior to the series. He rarely calls Seung Gil by his actual name instead calling him Big Brother or Hyung instead. The brothers are very close to each other and Seung Gil was the reason Sang Kil started skating in the first place. Though at times Sang Kil get’s annoyed at how picky his older brother is about food and Seung Gil’s protective nature over him.
> 
> (Please leave kudos and comments! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!)

**Author's Note:**

> Seung Gil's younger brother Sang Kil is an OC of mine that will appear in most of my stories because I enjoy the feeling that Seung Gil could have a younger sibling in Korea! His summary will be in the next chapter notes! Thank you for reading!


End file.
